


Forgiveness

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M, Not Really Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith finds out his mate slept with others while captured by the Galra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Lost Year, for all of you who wonder how Keith would react.

“How many?”

“I don’t know,”

.

“You could have given me an STD!”

“I went into the healing pods before we slept together. It would have fixed any diseases.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t sleep with me when you came back. You were worried I’d catch something off you?”

“No, that wasn’t it. I told you why I wasn’t ready.”

.

“So everyone else can have a go no problem, but I have to wait.”

“You’re different. I didn’t care what happened to them.”

.

Shiro’s fist lands, and the side of the training bot’s head caves from the heat and force. He snarls and follows as it crumples to the ground. Slamming the metal of his right hand against its unguarded chest again and again and again. Metal dents then cracks, sparks fly, and Shiro keeps hitting. He hates the doe eyed alien that first convinced him he’d never see Keith again. He hates the previous dalliance they’d rescued, who’d been vocally offended that he didn’t want to re-continue their tryst. Most of all he hates himself. The cowardly creature he is that kept quiet about his transgressions against his mate bond, until he was forced by circumstances to confess. Shiro tears wires from the gaping hole ignoring the tiny residual shocks from where they brush against flesh.

Keith has every right to hate him. He is scum, and it’s amazing that this was what it took to finally convince him of it. Any other person would have realized the moment Shiro came back, covered in the scars of those he killed, that he was no longer something to be loved. His hands shake as he pushes up off the lifeless training bot. He’d needs to apologize to Coran. Destroying things is the behavior of a child, not a man like himself. One more piece of evidence of the trash he’s become. Why had Keith stayed with him so long?

“Are you done?” Shiro feels shame flush his face, as he looks up to see Keith standing, arms crossed, in the door. He left Keith in their bedroom to decide the fate of their relationship several hours ago. At first he’d hidden in the observatory, but eventually even the stars couldn’t distract him from his guilt, so he come down here.

“Yes,” Shiro says, hanging his head. He can’t meet Keith’s stare. Not right now.

“Follow me,” Keith’s voice is clipped, as he turns on his heels and leaves. Shiro rushes to catch up with him.

Keith says nothing until they are back in the privacy of their quarters.

“Sit,” Keith says, pointing towards the bed. He waits for Shiro to do as he’s told, then takes a spot a little ways away. Shiro notes how he sags as he sits, “I’m not breaking up with you.” Keith’s words are drained of emotion, empty and dead, but still they startle Shiro.

“But, why?” He’d crossed a line. No one would blame Keith for refusing to take him back.

“Because you thought we’d never see each other again,” Keith says, repeating the words back to Shiro that he’d used, when he tried to explain why he’d done it, “and I’m not the kind asshole that’s going to hold you responsible for not being able to tell the future.” Keith leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Like he’s too tired to continue holding himself up.

Shiro leans towards him, his arms ache with the desire to pick Keith up and hold him close, but he doesn’t deserve this forgiveness. He wronged his mate, “You were angry,” Shiro points out.

“Of course I was angry!” Keith shouts suddenly, hands flying up to tug at his hair. Shiro flinches back, “You started the conversation with I cheated on you!”

“I did cheat on you.”

“It doesn’t count.” Keith snarls, turning so he can push into Shiro’s face. Shiro tries to scoot away from him. He doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t want to fight, “Would I have been cheating on you, if I’d fucked someone while you were missing.” Keith continues with a growl, following Shiro until his back hits the wall.

Shiro lifts his chin. Bares his throat to let Keith know he’s not challenging him. He feels teeth press against his neck, before Keith speaks again, “You’re mine, Takashi.” The younger alpha’s breath is hot against his skin, “You aren’t allowed to leave me over this.” He contains his flinch when Keith bites down on his jaw hard enough to draw blood. Holds still until Keith pulls back, licking his lips.

Shiro takes a shuddery breath in, staring up at the ceiling, “Keith,” He says as softly as he can, “We weren’t in the same situation. You thought I was dead.”

“And I was as good as dead to you.” Keith’s fingers are in his hair, forcing him to look into his pretty purple eyes, “Stop trying to stop me from forgiving you.”

Shiro doesn’t know what to do. Keith is all but in his lap, being so…Keith. A beautiful amazing man who won’t discard Shiro even when he should. “You should stop,” Shiro whispers, “You’d be better off with someone who can do more than take.”

Keith loosens his grip and starts nipping along the other side of his jaw, “I want you,” Keith says simply between nips. He stops when he reaches his ear to speak directly into it, “And if you really feel guilty you’ll make it up to me by staying.”

“I don’t understand.”

Keith huffs at him, “You don’t have to, just accept my forgiveness and count your lucky stars for having such an understanding mate.”

Shiro buries his face in Keith’s shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt tightly, “You’re too good for me,”

“You severely underestimate your worth.” Keith says, nuzzling the side of his head, “Also, if you ever cheat on me for real. I’ll have your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's anger tends to be flash in the pan. Give him a bit to process, and he can be fairly rational about issues that most folks can't.


End file.
